


Utopia

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Freedom Is Won, Not Given. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All Omega's Are Required To Wear Collars, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt At Repopulation, Blood testing, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Restricted Alpha/Beta and Omega/Beta Relationships, characters as children, corrupt government, fighting for rights, utopian society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: u·to·pi·a[yo͞oˈtōpēə]NOUNan imagined place or state of things in which everything is perfect. The word was first used in the book Utopia (1516) by Sir Thomas More. The opposite of dystopia.They were born into a progressive society where omega's are seen as nothing more than reproductive toys, the lesser form of the societal triangle. So what happens if one Alpha and an omega share a bond that nobody else could and fight to change the world that they've always known? Will they succeed in their fight for freedom or will they die trying?





	Utopia

Alpha, Beta, omega: A Student's Guide  
Chapter One: Understanding Your Limits In Society

Alpha: The most respected class, seen as societies builders and founders. They provide children to omega's, their instinct being to reproduce, even if it means by force. They take what they want and face no criminal charge for doing so.

Beta: The secondary class. Those who belong to this category seem to fade into the background, making way for their Alpha superiors. Beta's are forbidden to have any romantic relationship with Alpha's and omega's. The penalty is death. 

Omega: The lowest class of the three. Despite being bearers, they are seen as weak and ignorant individuals, incapable of making their own decisions. All omega's are made to wear a collar after their blood tests. The collar cannot be removed until the omega has been mated or has died. The only way to remove a collar is for an Alpha to make a formal request of mating, which comes with months of paperwork. The omega has no choice of declining the mating request. After mating, omega's are allowed to have their collar removed by their mate, as long as they are completely alone in their house, their children only allowed around the omega in this circumstance, while all others are forbidden to do so. Omega's who have been molested will not be given any special treatment and are requested to keep quiet if they have faced this tragedy, if they chose to speak out, they face admittance to a boarding house whet they will then be sent to a breeder. The only exception being if the omega had already been mated at the time of the attack, where they will then face charges of adultery. The Alpha will choose the punishment.

At age five, all children in inside of the area will go to a specialist to have their bpd taken in order to determine secondary gender. If a child is given the result of an omegan blood type, those who have the generic allele 'ii', they will be fitted with a flex coffee that gradually stretches as the body develops.

After an omega officially presents and goes through their first heat, they are allowed to receive offers of courtship or requests to the omega parents of mating. Until the omega turns sixteen, they are protected by their parents in the regard that they cannot be mated without ease, meaning that before coming off age, the parents must consent to the mating of their offspring. Afterwards, omega's are free for mating as long as they have the paperwork.

All Alpha's who seek mating of an omega must visit the nearest government sanctioned office and request the sheet titled: Formal Request For Omegan Ownership. The sheet will ask for your full name, birth date, social security number, area code, blood type and a copy of your birth certificate. Fit the omega you are requesting, you must present their full name and area code. If you do not know their area code, present a picture of the omega at the front desk. After gathering all of these things, get the sheet signed and sealed by a notary before bringing it to City Hall. You will then be given the omega's key and address where you can go to pick them up. Make sure to bring in your omega to a nearby clinic to get their shots and so their heat can be set in by medical procedure.

You have reached the end of chapter one. Thank you for your time and remember: Utopian Visual is there for your safety and enjoyment!

 

Kei felt a migraine coming on as he closed his textbook, his teacher finally dismissing the class. He stood up, adjusting his white slacks around his hips. He hated the colour, though it was really the only colour you saw other than if you were looking at hair or eyes or skin. It's annoying, only seeing white everwhere you go.

The colour was bordered, holding off from what he thought life should be. He'd seen picture books, admired the bright colours and the smiles of the characters. It seemed nothing like this. This is Utopia, a society built to be perfect and mirroring everyone's dreams. 

So why did he see people with collars? Weren't collars to be used for animals? That's what the books said... so why did half of the area wear them? Why did his own mother wear one? 

Of course he knew why. He knew it was because they were omega's, that they were seen as property. But why is it like that? Why was life so completely unsatisfactory?


End file.
